


Be Human Now

by JustAFrenchGirl



Category: Poetry - Fandom, Poetry - freeform - Fandom, poem - Fandom
Genre: Doctor Who References, First poem in English, Gen, Pictures, Poetry, first try at writing a poem in English, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrenchGirl/pseuds/JustAFrenchGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem was inspired by a picture with a quote by the 11th Doctor on it. It's about being human, having emotions... Hope you'll like it.</p>
<p>PS: This is my first try at writing a poem in English.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Human Now

**Author's Note:**

> Well, as it said in the summary, it is my very first try at writing a poem in English.  
> The picture and the quote I was inspired by are the ones below:
> 
> PS: If you know the author of the picture, please tell me, I'll put the credits back.

 

Being human, what are the definitions?  
It's simply having a bunch of emotions,  
But also paying attention to another being,  
Because each single one is living.

Emotions... Why is this a complex thing?  
Because they are different for each being;  
Each single one is important, don't reject them  
And embrace them.

Hope is all about being human,  
Hope is an emotion,  
Embrace it and be a man,  
Accept it and you'll be led to completion.

Embrace it, accept it and be a part of Humanity,  
You'll be a leader of Hope. Even the Doctor, now  
Says that each single being composing Humanity,  
Is important. Don't lose time and be human now.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to write comments, I would like to improve this poem.


End file.
